Year 3 (bane of evil1 version)
year 3 is the third year in LEGO dimensions, and will be released in September twenty seventh 2017, it will have 18 franchises, three story packs and five level packs. each pack will have a template for making custom levels. voice actors TRON:legacy * jeff bridges - keven Flynn, CLU * garrett hedlund - sam flynn * Olivia wilde - quorra * bruce Boxleitner - alan Bradley (archive audio), rinzler * Michael sheen - zuse * beau garrett, serinda swan and yaya dacosta - sirens (archive audio) FNAF world * Kellen goff - freddy fazbear, toy freddy, withered freddy, golden freddy (FNAF 1), golden freddy (FNAF 2), shadow freddy, phantom freddy, nightmare freddy, fredbear, nightmare fredbear, nightmare (FNAF 4), funtime freddy * Michael j fox - bonnie, toy bonnie, withered bonnie, shadow bonnie, springtrap, nightmare bonnie, spring bonnie, jack 'o' bonnie * morena baccarin - chica, toy chica, withered chica, phantom chica, nightmare chica, jack 'o' chica * johnny depp - foxy, funtime foxy (FNAF 2), mangle, withered foxy, phantom foxy, phantom mangle, nightmare foxy, nightmare mangle, funtime foxy (FNAF: sister location), lolbit * andy field - handunit * scott cawthon - phone guy percy Jackson and the olympians * logan lerman - percy jackson * Alexandra daddario - Annabeth chase * Brandon t. Jackson - grover underwood * douglas smith - tyson * jake abel - luke castellan * Levin rambin - Clarisse la rue * minions marvel comics star wars minecraft doctor strange steven universe Jurassic park the flintstones terminator: genisys the jetsons primeval clash of the titans battle ship pixles minecraft: story mode franchises * TRON: legacy * FNAF world * percy Jackson and the olympians * minions * marvel comics * LEGO star wars * minecraft * doctor strange * steven universe * jurassic park * the flintstones * terminator: genisys * the jetsons * primevil * clash of the titans * battleship * pixles * minecraft: story mode packs wave 11 minions minions story pack * kevin ** stuart ** bob * station wagon ** despicable destroyer ** mech-a-saurus rex * the ice cave * tracking keystone * evolution of evil * new York, new York * villancon * crown heist * escape from the villans * the final showdown (minions) * the ice cave TRON: legacy TRON: legacy level pack * sam Flynn ** quorra ** kevin Flynn (TRON: legacy) * light cycle ** glitch cannon ** simulation speedboat * the light rider ** internet thunderer ** simulation sub * TRON: legacy * the colaceum steven universe steven universe level pack * steven universe * lion ** sonar lion ** thermos cat * laser light cannon ** torpedo speedboat ** thunder ballista * serious steven * beach city steven universe team pack * pearl * garnet * U.U.U. space travel ship ** jet fist ** laser rocket * wailing stone ** flame stone ** electric stone * gem battlefeild Jurassic park Jurassic park team pack * alan grant * ellie sattler * tour truck ** tour monorail ** raptor robot * triceratops ** tri beast ** hammer attack dino * isla nublar, Jurassic park star wars prequel trilogy team pack * anikin skywalker * obi wan Kenobi * jedi star fighter ** force fighter ** kyber kraken * anikin's podracer ** desurt doom ** duster jet engines * tattowine C3PO fun pack * C3PO ** R2D2 ** BB8 * droid escape pod ** chomping escape pod ** cannon blast escape pod * naboo jyn erso fun pack * jyn erso ** cassian andor ** K2SO ** chirrut imwe ** baze malbus ** Bodhi rook * rebel u-wing fighter ** u-blaster ** u-lasership * jedha battleship alex hopper fun pack * alex hopper * USS john paul jones ** shell blaster ** shredder drone * hawaii wave 12 doctor strange doctor strange story pack * doctor Stephen strange ** the ancient one ** karl mordo * lamborgini huracan ** mystic mecha ** automaton dragon * kamar taj * mystic keystone * neurosurgery * into the multiverse * mount Everest * the mirror dimension * out of time * the dark dimension * kamar taj wong fun pack * wong * magical creature ** sonic spider ** tick tock terror * hong kong (doctor strange) minecraft minecraft level pack *steve *minecart **minecart with T.N.T. **speedster cart *wither boss **fire wither **ice wither *minecraft: dimensions mode *plains biome minecraft team pack *zombie **zombie pigman *skeleton **wither skeleton *ghast **neather octopus **flamefire squid *spider **web spitter **water spider *desurt enderman fun pack *enderman *enderdragon **wings of the end **shadow shulker *the end marvel comics marvel comics team pack *iron man **iron man (mark 1) **iron man (mark 2) **iron man (mark 3) **iron man (mark 5) **iron man (mark 16) **iron man (mark 25) **iron man (mark 40) **iron man (mark 42) **iron man (mark 45) *captain america *hulkbuster armor **destruction droid **laser mecha *avenger's quinjet **quinjet missle blaster **quinjet laser flier *malibu spiderman fun pack *spiderman **peter parker *spider cycle **spider speedboat **spider speedster jet *sheild acadamy thor fun pack *thor *asgardian chariot **thunder striker **trickster terror tank *asgard bruce banner fun pack * bruce banner ** the hulk * gamma bomb ** atomic attacker ** hydrogen hovercraft * vista verde steven universe amythest fun pack * amythest * cluster drill ** thunder drill ** sky strike drill * amythest's room peridot fun pack * peridot * giant robot ** sea mecha ** missle mecha * the kindergarden lapis lazuli fun pack * lapis lazuli * super soaker ** soak grenade ** splash streamer * mask island FNAF world FNAF world team pack * freddy fazbear ** toy freddy ** withered freddy ** shadow freddy ** phantom freddy ** nightmare freddy ** fredbear ** golden freddy (FNAF 1) ** golden freddy (FNAF 2) ** nightmare fredbear ** nightmare ** funtime freddy * bonnie ** toy bonnie ** withered bonnie ** shadow bonnie ** springtrap ** nightmare bonnie ** spring bonnie * the Freddie copter ** faz blaster ** vent speeder * sonar amp ** hover amp ** unidentified flying amp * fazbear hills primevil primeval team pack * nick cutter * jenny miller TRON: legacy rinsler fun pack wave 12.5 terminator: genisys terminator: genisys story pack john connor fun pack percy Jackson and the olympians clash of the titans marvel comics star wars wave 13 pixles the flintstones the jetsons minecraft: story mode star wars FNAF world wave 14 LEGO dimensions minecraft: story mode wave 15 star wars Jurassic park primevil minions wave 16 star wars levels story packs level packs characters TRON: legacy level pack fun pack FNAF world team pack fun packs percy Jackson and the olympians level pack team pack fun pack minions story pack fun pack marvel comics team pack fun packs star wars team packs fun packs doctor strange story pack fun pack steven universe level pack team pack fun packs Jurassic park team pack fun packs the flintstones level pack the jetsons level pack primevil team pack fun pack clash of the titans team pack battleship fun pack pixles level pack fun pack minecraft: story mode level pack fun pack LEGO dimensions fun pack